This invention relates to switching regulators, and in particular, to control of the switching transistor in switching regulators.
Voltage regulators of a switching type have been well known in the prior art and have been used in DC power supply devices for supplying regulated power to various electronic devices.
One or more switching transistors are used in switching regulators. It is well known that the switching transistor has suffered from power dissipation at the time of each turn-off operation. That is, when the switching transistor is turned off, current flow through the switching transistor is not stopped immediately but continues until the storage carriers are consumed. The current flow due to the storage carriers results in power dissipation.